jojofandomcom-20200222-history
DU Episode 18
その1 |ja_romaji = "Shigechī" no Hāvesuto Sono 1 |runtime = 24:00 |writer = Kazuyuki FudeyasuSTORY -TVアニメ『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 ダイヤモンドは砕けない』公式サイト |storyboard = Eri Nagata |epidirector = Eri Nagata |epicoop = |anidirector = Kohei Ashiya Shin Hyung Woo Nozomi Tachibana Saori Nakashiki Yukitoshi Hotani Haru Watanabe Megumi Itoi |assistani = |exedirector = |assistexe |action = Kenta Mimuro |assistaction = |mechanical = |key = Akiko Toyoda Nozomi Tachibana Rie Arakawa Yuichi Nakazawa Masashi Yamada Natsue Chibayama Teruyo Kato Masafumi Nomura Toshiyuki Sato Takayuki Nakao White Line :Seong-woon Ko Hyun-ae Kwan Sul-ah Kang |2ndkey = Kashiwa Anezaki Yuri Yamamura Yuu Matsuo Hajime Tadokoro Hiromi Shiraga Kasumi Takeuchi Akihiro Otake Manami Kishi Nanami Tanaka Ryota Iwai Maya Imanishi White Line :Jin-hee Park Hyun-ae Kwan Sul-ah Kang Hanjin Animation Asahi Production wish |3dcg = |eyecatch = Yukitoshi Hotani |eyecatch2 = Harvest |chapters = 335-337 |airdate = July 29, 2016 |endate = January 12, 2019 |opening = chase |ending = I Want You |previous = Rohan Kishibe's Adventure |next = Shigechi's Harvest, Part 2 }} その1|"Shigechī" no Hāvesuto Sono Ichi}} is the eighteenth episode of Diamond is Unbreakable and the ninety-second episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It covers Chapter 335 through Chapter 337 of the manga. Summary Koichi, after the events of the Ghost Alley, is still concerned finding the serial killer that had killed Reimi and many others who's still in Morioh, despairing at how he wishes that he could help them. Meanwhile, Josuke screams out in shock at his pitifully low funds, even after being repaid by Joseph, cursing himself for getting into this situation. Due to having gone on a shopping spree with his newfound cash, he was too foolish to keep check with his savings. He snaps out of this stupor when he spots a bee-like Stand coming from under one of the bins with a coin of loose change, leading him to chase after it. As Josuke pursues the Stand, he's soon joined by Okuyasu, who reveals that he's been following that Stand as well. However, unlike Josuke, his reasons were that he was startled by its appearance, spilling the water he had just spent on, much to his anger. They soon discover that there are several more Stands just like the one they're chasing, with Josuke comparing this type of Stand to Bad Company, the Stand of Okuyasu's late brother Keicho. The two soon discover the location that they were travelling to, and with that, learn of their Master, Shigekiyo "Shigechi" Yangu. Upon learning how much money Shigechi made just from the loose change, Josuke and Okuyasu strike up a business friendship with him, using Harvest to search for discarded stickers and vouchers that can be exchanged for larger cash rewards. However, Shigechi soon reveals his greedier side, giving Josuke and Okuyasu only a small portion of what was a bigger reward that they were promised, much to Okuyasu's anger. Josuke later dumps all the lottery tickets they found with Harvest into the bin, with Okuyasu protesting at the action. During his investigation of the tickets, Okuyasu soon finds out that one of the tickets is not only a 5-million yen jackpot but it's still valid for a few more days, much to the delight of both him and Josuke. Unfortunately, Shigechi becomes highly reluctant to share this prize with the two seniors equally. Appearances |Av4=KoichiAvAnim4.png|Name4=Koichi Hirose|SName4=|Status4= |Av5=YukakoAvAnim.png|Name5=Yukako Yamagishi|SName5=|Status5= |Av6=ReimiAvAnim.png|Name6=Reimi Sugimoto|SName6=|Status6= |Av7=RohanAvAnim.png|Name7=Rohan Kishibe|SName7=|Status7= |Av8=ArnoldAvAnim.png|Name8=Arnold|SName8=|Status8= |Av9=KeichoAvAnim.png|Name9=Keicho Nijimura|SName9=|Status9= |Av10=NoPicAv.png|Name10=Minor_Characters#Gonta|SName10=Gonta|Status10= }} |Av4=BadCompanyAvAnim.png|Name4=Bad Company|SName4=|Status4= }} Manga/Anime Differences brand is removed. * Added that Okuyasu finds Shigechi's mother to be attractive. * Removed Shigechi chewing bubblegum that he forgot on his mother's picture. * Added the 500 yen coin from the 61.500 yen that Josuke got from the Kameyu. }} Commentary Trivia *Assistance with the computer-generated models for Harvest was provided by / . * During the fireworks scene, one of the words shown is "URYYYY", a sound typically associated with the series' undead, most notably Dio Brando. References Navigation Category:Season 3 Episodes